Somewhere In My Lifetime
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: In an everyday life of a girl who's lost everything, she survives. After everything falls, she still stands. And he'll be there, right next to her. Everythings there. Somewhere in my lifetime. [Inu.Kag]
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere In My Lifetime

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a girl. _

She shoved the books in her bag, shinging her hair out of her face, and sighing.

_She was just a girl, nothing special. _

Her green eyes cleared now, no tear tracks on her face. No one would know.

_Or so she thought. _

She couldn't remember the last time she thought of them. She felt bad for trying to forget. But it just hurt.

_Once upon a time, a powerful goddess died. _

She picked up the roses, took a deep breath, and walked out of the appartment, slamming the door shut behind her.

_And when she did, she send her power away, to someone who was destined for something great._

She tried not to let the tears fall the whole way, but when she was right there, so close, they fell anyway.

_She sent them to her. _

All these years, and she still did not understand. How could this happen? Or more importantly, why?

_The wielder had to be strong, not physically, but otherwise. The power was to great to control, and it couldn't be, it had to stay with the person who has felt great sorrows, understood the pain of the world. Someone who could feel, understood emotions. Someone who could save the people she loved, when the time came. _

Her pretty green eyes were dark, her expression, more so. But it just wasn't fair. Why them?

_Someone like her. _

She put the roses down. The three graves were fit together, all of them so close, just like the people in them. But she loved them still.

_It was unknown when the power would surface, and it might not have ever happened, but it did. _

The picked up the bag she dropped, and with one last look back, she walked away from them for another year. It was a nice day. She wasn't blind, she still knew the world around her went 'round, with or without a few people dying and being born again. But she just could bring herself to look up and smile. Everytime she tried, it was like a slap in the face to realise that everyone else had what she never could anymore. Her family was gone. Ripped away by a stray murderer who still wandered around somewhere, free. All she had left were her miserable grades in school, and the part time job that barely gave enough money to pay for the studio where she lived. She looked down at her scruffy faded, black jeans and sighed. What now?

_It was meant for her. For only she knew what it was like to loose everything at all. And still be able to stand. _

She dreaded everyday at school, every class, another reminder. Her friends fell away from her after the 'accident'. She's changed, but who wouldn't? After all, it wasn't like a bad haircut, something that would fade with time. This was far too big to overlook.

_She was a legend, that never quiet lived to this time. _

The school was looming overhead, a huge monstrosity of the building that seemed to suck up the sun from everywhere. And suddenly the day didn't seem so nice anymore. There was permanent cloud of doom hanging over the ugly building that only she could see, but she pushed herself forward, knowing she couldn't miss anymore classes. Not this week anyway. So, 'suck it up' she thought, and pushing the large doors open, slipped into the building. This was the place she couldn't stand the most. Everyone stood in groups, talking, laughing, whispering. She used to be one of them. She was just like them, and sometimes she wondered why. Sure, friends were nice, but they weren't real. In a second, they'd stab eachother in the back to make themselves look better. She kept her head down, and shuffled in between people to her locker. Just like her, it was separated. In a back hallway, where no one ever went, she clicked the lock open, and leaned against the door. She didn't want to be here, she thought. The opened the bag, and took out the heavy text books, only leaving in the ones she needed. Her waitressing uniform went on her top shelf, neatly floded in a ripped plastic bag. The stupid thing was expensive, and got dirty so easily. She shoved her locker shut, swinging the bag on her shoulder, and marched of to her first class.

_But she was real._

* * *

The final bell rang, but she wouldn't get out of class until she had another long and useless conversation with her English teacher. She stared at the older man, watched his grey eyes shift as he talked, trying to convince her about the potential she just didn't have time to discover. She didn't particularly hate him, but he just didn't understand. Maybe with good intent and all, but this man was lecturing her about working harder, while her precious minutes to get to work on time were ticking away. She nodded her head, agreeing with him, and trying desperately to prevent her foot from tapping the floor in impatience. Finaly he smiled one of his special smiles, and she half smiled back, flying out of her room to her locker. It didn't click open, and she almost kicked it in her hurry, but it gave in, and grabbing her uniforn and the anoyingly heave books, she ran.

The few blocks from the school flew by, and she was almost relieved to see the little cafe hovering in the distance. The back door was locked, and she kicked it a few times, already opening her bag and pulling the uniform out. The door swung open quietly, and a girl with long black hair and milk chocolate brown eyes stared at her. She moved to the side, motioning to come in, and smiled. Without a word between the girls, she helped her change in minutes, and they were back in front taking orders, and making coffee for impatient rich people.

"Thanks Kiki." she whispered, while handing a tall to go coffee to an old man with gold teeth. He mumbled something as he handed her a ten, not waiting for change and shuffling out of the cozy little place.

Kikyou looked back at her and smiled again, shrugging her shoulders, and handing the change to the elderly lady who was cooing at the chihuahua she had in her shoulder bag.

Kikyou was probably the only person she had who was close to a friend. Right after the accident, when they kicked her out of her house because the payment couldn't be made, even after selling all the furniture, she came here, looking for a job. She has failed the interview with the boss, he expected experince, and someone with a place to live. The interview lasted 2 minutes, and before he even knew her name, she was escorted out of the office, having been told that this place was quiet above er standards. She walked out, sad and close to tears, when Kikyou ran out after her. They had talked, and Kikyou offered to help her get the job, and train her in the art of making the perfect coffee. She has stayed with Kikyou for a few days, and then found her own little hole in the wall for an appartment, moving in with what little things she had. Ever since then they were close, without a lot of words between them. When she was late for work, Kikyou would cover for her, and when Kikyou came to work crying they would sneak through the back door and sit on the back steps, chewing on the few muffins left over from the over day that didn't look that attractive anymore. Kikyou would cry, and she would tell her that it didn't matter.

She remembered she first time it happened, the first time she heard about Kikyou's boyfriend. She has come to work in tears again, and none of the other waitresses seemed to care. She took Kikyou outside and sat her down on the steps. It was raining then, but her brown eyes were so light. She asked her what was wrong, and in a few moments, she was crying even harder, confessing that her boyfriend said she was ugly, and he hated her, and never wanted to see her again. She was astounded to say the least. Since she first met Kikyou, she has always though she possesed a kind of beauty everyone could see. When she looked at her with those sad brown eyes, the tears still rolling down her face, there was nothing she could do but pull her closer, and hug her as she cried. A few minutes later, she snuck back in, and grabbed a few muffins from the back of the kitchen, no one would notice, since they were going to be thrown out anyway. Kikyou seemed to find it hilarious, and it was the first time she smiled. She remembered then, the rain had stopped. And as they sat there, on the dirty steps behind a cafe where nobody cared, for a while, everything was okay.

She loved those moments. Whne everything seemed lighter, and the chain that held you to the ground didn't seem so permamnent. She asked Kikyou once what she wanted to do, before starting to work here. She was surprized by the question, but she answered anyway. She said she wanted to sing. Her voice was soft, and her eyes shone, like she could see it, but then it was gone, like it was far, unreachable. I've never heard her sing before, so I wrote it of as that dream that everyone has, like girls wanna be movie stars, and boys wanna be austranaughts. But then I heard her once. She has her walkman on, and was singing along in the kitchen when we were the only ones left on clean up duty. It was beautiful, and I froze when I realised it was her singing. Her voice was so clear, so perfect. Not perfected by any of the recording artists, that change it so much, there's barely anything real left to it.

She asked me once what I wanted to do. I told her I didn't know and I didn't. It seemed with my dragging marks, and underprivelaged living conditions, hard to believe I could do anything it all. And everyone had dreams, but it just seemed to hard. I guess I didn't want to dissapoint myself.

But that was my life then. I guess it could've been worse. But for a while, everything was okay. I was okay.

The day went by pretty fast, on our break, me and Kikyou snuck back outside to our dirty steps, and sat there chewind on old muffins in a silence between friends. I told her about my encounter with the English teacher, and she laughed that he wouldn't give up on me until I started writing award winning novels.

I smiled, and looked up at the sun. Not a cloud in the sky.

For the rest of the day, I had a slight smile on my face, and by the end of the night, even though I was so tired I could barely stand, me and Kikyou closed up, I was happy. We cleaned the tables, and took the old muffins from the display, bringing them to the kitchen, packing a few to go, and leaving the rest for the next day. We sat behind the counter, took the tip jar, and spilled it on the floor. There were a few bills there today, me and Kikyou grinned, deciding on a shopping trip in a few weeks.

We left just before midnight. I walked home, the bad slung over my shoulder, and uniform in my ripped bag, and a few bills in my pocket. The moon was full. And it was so bright. No one else was on the street, and I loved it that way. My feet were killing me, but then I didn't care.

I stepped into the old building, climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor, and opened the door with the keys stuck to my belt. The appartment was small, very small, but just then it didn't seem so bad. I locked the door, and dropped the bag on the floor, the uniform next to it. Reaching into the backpack, I took out the bag of muffins and put them on my little box that served for a table. I was still happy. It was crazy, but it wasn't so bad. Kicking the old sneakers off my feet, I fell on the sleeping bag in the corner. The moon fell across my face in the small window, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

This is my life.

This is my world.

My name is Kagome.

And for now -

Everything is okay.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere In My Lifetime

The next morning wasn't all that pleasant. She woke up late, and even though those extra few minutes of sleep were precious, her feet were still vibrating from standing around for eight hours the previous night. And on top of it all, it was raining. standing over the sink she brushed her teeth, pulled her hair into a messy bun, keeping it up with a wooden chopstick she 'borrowed' from some restaurant she went to a long time ago when she could afford it. She pulled on a pair of old loose sweat pants, a white tank top, and a hoodie sweater, all of which had come from a successful good-will hunt. It was amazing what you could buy with a couple of dollars from the tip jar.

She ran all the way to school, hood on her head, her worn sneakers slapping against cement. And even then, the bell rang before she could pull the giant door open. She cursed, pulling harder, and almost fell over when a hand from behind her reached out and yanked the door open. She didn't look back, didn't have time to wonder about the 'who's' or 'why's' all she could do was hurry to her locker, shove in the uniform and books, get the ones she needed, and fly up the staircase to her math class.

At the door, she glanced in. Everything was good, the teacher had her back to the door, writting some equation on the board, and no one seemed to notice her. She pushed the bag up higher on her back, and walked in, barely making a sound. She was almost at her seat, when some smartass noticed her, clearing his throat loud enough to make everyone turn around, and notice her. Including the teacher. She cursed in her head, sinking into the seat next to the window, awaiting yet another late speech.

The teacher took a deep breath, and started off, about rules and responsibilities, about how distruptive it was for everyone, about this and that and everything else and all she could do was nod along and sprout some bullshit about taking care of a cousin she didn't have. After a while the teacher seemed to get bored of lecturing her and listening to her halfbaked excuses, waved her hand and went back to the board. She blew out a breath of relief. What a great start to the day.

She didn't like math. She didn't want to learn math. But apparetly, she would always need math, so she was stuck taking it. It was one of the worst classes. She pulled her hood farther down her face and glared outside at the pouring rain. What on earth was wrong with the weather?

--------------------

Last class of the day was art. Art, she could handle. She loved her art teacher. He was a nice elderly man, with white hair and sincere blue eyes. Everyday she came to the art room for lunch because she had no where else to go. She would sit with him, talk about work, and he would tell her about everywhere he's been. Every summer, he'd take a vacation to someplace she's never heard of before, though that could be due to her minor knowledge of geography, but she liked to think it was because he was just that strange. She would trade him her muffins for something he'd bring. He would reassure her that he loved them, and she would smile gratefully when he'd hand her his homemade sandwhich.

The time would fly by, and she'd be off to her classes, while he'd greet his whole class of students. She loved the art room. All over the walls were pictures upon pictures of such diversity, it was astounding. There were pictures of beautiful people, of flowers, of landscapes. Beautiful portraits of the stars and the moon, and it glowed. The art room was on the top floor, where the sun roof was, so despite the season, everything seemed so bright.

She's contemplated dropping out of school before, after all it would've been so much simpler to just work. But she remembered her mother, the beautiful woman who's always had something kind to say about everyone, who always wanted her to finish shool, and after everything that's happened, she just couldn't do it. So she stayed.

She sat at the back of the class, drawing the back steps of the caffee she's worked in for a few years now. She was working on this for a while now, but her art work was the only thing she could possibly afford to decorate her appartment with. The teacher smiled her way as he walked by, commenting his compliments her way, and she half smiled back, still hiding under her hood.

The bell went just when she was about to start drawing Kikyou, and she jumped up, stuffing her pencils back in her bag, and grabbing the unfinished picture, hurring to her locker.

It was still raining when she ran out the rarely used back doors of the school, holding tightly onto the straps of her backpack. The puddles were pretty deep, and her sneakers were soaked. She shuddered from the cold wind, and prayed she wouldn't get a cold now. It was almost summer, what was it with these stupid weather changes?

The cafe hovered in the distance, and she slowed down, giving her feet some time to rest before starting her shift. When she knocked on the back door, Kikyou opened the door, dragging her inside and out of the rain. She gave a quick smile, pulling her in the back and pulling off her hoodie, shoving the white shirt over her tanktop, and tying the half skirt around her waist. Her hair was a mess, and Kikyou pulled out the chop stick and assembled it into a neat bun with an emergency elastic she always had around her wrist. In five minutes, she was ready for work.

She glued the practiced smile on her face as she took an order from the elderly man, hoping for the next few hours to fly by so she could go home and sleep. It was friday, and she was exhausted. She looked around the cafe, noticing all the usual people. No one new ever came around.

She smiled when the chihuahua-lady handed her a bill and left without waiting for her change. She supposed she could have had a much worse job, or no job at all. She didn't look up when the bell over the door rang, signaling a new customer, being too preoocupied witth keeping a stuborn lock of hair from pocking her in the eye. She used to have bangs, but with her hectic lifestyle, she kept forgetting to cut them, and eventualy they grew out to the point of being long enough to be tied back with the rest of her hair. And now, this stuborn piece of hair was ruining her imaculite hairstyle! She blew it out of her face, only to have it land on her nose a second later. In her war-against-the-evil-hair she didn't notice the teenage boy aproach the counter until she heard someone chuckling far to close to not be looking at her. Her startled green eyes shot up, meeting his strange hazel ones. And that wasn't the strangest thing yet. His long, long hair was silver. She blamed it on the light, or the strange dye job, but it looked silver. He smiled, noticing her fascination with his hair, and said "It's the result of a bad dare. Turns out 'permanent' hair dye really doesn't wash off."

She blushed, knowing that she stared, and clicked back into her cashier mode. "So, what would you like?" She didn't look up at him, looking anywhere but his face. Like his hat that sat on top of that strangely silver head of his. Or his black shirt and dark jeans.

He wanted a coffee, and she gave him one, watching as he walked away and sat in the back of the cafe, where he could still see her. She looked around seeing no more customers, slumped against the counter, and glared at the evil hair that fell across her face again. As one last attempt she blew at the hair again, watching it fly up, and land back down, still on her face. But she could swear, she could hear him chuckle, somewhere in the back. And she smiled.

When it was time for her break, she snuck back outside on her steps, and looked around trying to memorize everything for her art project.

She was surprized when he showed up. The weird guy with silver hair. At first, she saw his sneakers. And, gasp, they were just like her own. Then his jeans, and black shirt. The silver hair, the hazel eyes, and the hat that for some reason just didn't go.

She couldn't say anything, and he didn't seem to mind. He walked over with a simple grace that she could never imitate. Sitting down next to her on the dirty steps, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hi" he said, quietly.

"Hi," she answered back. And they sat there just like that for all of her precious fifteen minutes of breaktime, not even sneaking back to get a muffin, and not noticing when Kikyou saw them together, smiled, and snuck back inside.

When one of the waitresses from inside called her name, she got up, smiled at him, and jumped back inside, leaving him by himself on the back steps of her sanctuary, smiling in the setting sun.

She worked the rest of the day with a smile on her face, and when she went home she didn't notice her tired feet, or her heavy backpack. All she knew was that today she met a boy with silver hair and hazel eyes.

She didn't know his name or his age. She didn't know where he was from or where he was going. But she knew, she KNEW him. Somehow, there was this feeling. She didn't question it, didn't wonder. She just - knew.

The moon seemed brighter then, the wind not so cold. It was the moment. The flash when everything was okay. The brighter time. And for the first time in a while, she lifted up her head, and smiled. And it was real. For now, everything was okay. Right now, she could take the world, head on.

All because of the boy with the silver hair and golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Somewhere In My Lifetime

Chapter 3

* * *

For the first time in a while, she felt relaxed. She had slept till noon, and now as she stood in her minature shower, the warm water beating down on her, she was smiling. She didn't know why she was happy, didn't understand her own emotions, but she let it be. After all, being happy was a good thing, right?

She didn't wonder about if she'll ever see the boy again.

And she didn't.

Weeks passed. And the happy feeling started to fade. She wondered where he was. What he was doing. If she'd ever see him again. The bad news came in a newspaper. She usualy didn't read them, but while closing up, she went around the tables, picking up the garbage, and found it. Him actualy. Front page. A bloody mess. The picture was in black and white, but she'd recognise him anywhere. There he was, eyes wide, and mouth opened in a silent scream. A bullet hole in his chest, and blood everywhere. She grabbed onto the table, feeling faint.

Hours passed as she stared at the picture of the boy who's made everything okay for a while.

She found out his name was InuYasha. He didn't have identification on him, no one knew his age or address. And no one came to claim the body. She wondered if the same would happen to her. She would die, and no one would know who she is.

She left work that day, still dazed. By the time she got home, it finaly sunk in. He was dead. DEAD.

Her door wouldn't open, she couldn't seem to get the key in the hole. Finaly, it swung open, and she walked in, the slam snapping her back to reality, she screamed. Because there, on the windowsill of her only window, he sat. He looked just like he did when she last saw him. His eyes were the same intense hazel orbs that glowed gold in the bright moonlight. His hair the same amazing silver. And those eyes pierced her as soon as she saw him.

She squinted her eyes. Something didn't seem quiet right. The vibe she was getting off him was strange. Almost .. inhuman. Was he a ghost? What was he doing here? She didn't move, even though she had every right to in her own appartment. The moment of silence was broken when he soundlessly slipped off the window sill and she screamed again. His hands snapped up, holding his head. Only then did she notice the two strange triangle shapes on top of his head.

Dog ears?

What the hell?

Before she could question her sanity, her vision blurred, and she was falling.

She saw his bright intense golden eyes before everything went black.

* * *

Sango sat in her new house, in her new room, on her new bed, and glared at the seven large chocolate chip cookies in front of her. They were expensive, each giant cookie costing more then it should for just a cookie, and she took one, breaking it into ten pieces. She stared at the pieces before picking out all the chocolate chips, and putting then in one pile. Taking all the pieces that didn't have chocolate in them, she put them in her mouth, one by one, until they were all gone. She stared out the window before breaking the second cookie.

They moved again. She didn't know why. She didn't bother asking her parents anymore. They wouldn't have told her anything even if they were ever around. She glared at the pile of chocolate, then the letter that was crumpled on the floor. She hated those letters. It was the only connection she had with her parents except rare phone calls. She felt like a distant relative they had to talk to out of politeness.

Shoving the newly made pieces of the cookie in her mouth, she glared at the phone, willing it to ring. They never called, knowing she would be upset about the move. She couldn't call them, knowing they'd screen her calls as though she was an anoying telemarketer trying to sell them something. The only thing she got from them were the expensive imported cookies. And money, of course. Tons of money she didn't want.

She sighed and got up, taking the pile of chocolate chips and dumping them in the garbage. She walked over to her desk, and sat down. On there was a pile of letters, from the school she was supposed to attend, and a few from the friends she left behind, though she knew those letters wouldn't keep coming, they usualy didn't last in long distance friendships for over 2 weeks.

She turned on the new computer, checking mail, seeing the expected amount of junk mail and nothing else. Sighing loudly, she walked over to the closet and slammed open the door. If her parenst were never home anyway, why make her move all the time?

She was tired of moving, tired of seeing new faces, tired of pretending to be perfect, and trying to fit in with people she would rather have ignored. So this time, she wasn't going to pretend she was a princess. She smirked, grabbing a handfull of brightly coloured clothes and pushing it to the back of the closet. This time, she thought as she pulled up bunches of black clothes, she was gonna make it memorable.

* * *

It was eight oclock when Sango got out of the shower, her perfectly black hair now sporting bright red highlights. She smiled at the girl in the mirror, running her fingers through her temporary invention. Tommorow, she was going shopping.

She waltzed out of the bathroom, throwing the towel on the floor and dragging her favourite pair of black pj's from her dresser. Curling up on her big comfortable bed, she flipped on the tv, and after searching for a while, fell asleep with the tv on, some MTV Vj still speaking excitedly about upcoming events. The alarm clock next to her bed set on 7:30.

* * *

The next morning when Kagome woke up, she was on her make shift bed, her head pounding, and not the slightest idea as to what happened. She knew something happened, something out of ordinary, but everytime she tried remembering, her headache got worse, so she gave up, dragged herself out of bed, and wandered around the room looking for her things. She was going to school early today, maybe she'd get some work done before class. She left the appartment, slamming the door, never once noticing the paper on the floor about the death of the silver haired boy.

* * *

Sango's chaffeur found the school with no problem, and she told him not to come after school, since she was going to wonder around the stores for a while. The elderly man nodded, and told her to call if anything happened. Sango smiled and nodded, glancing at the abandoned looking school. Maybe she came too early? She walked towards the school, glancing at her new outfit and wondering if maybe she shouldn't have been so brave.

Her legs were clad in loose black pants, and on top was a tight black tanktop, covered by a mesh over shirt. Her wrists were covered by studded bracelets, and a spiked necklace around her throat. A chain hung on one side of her pants, and platform boots on her feet. Her hair has swept up in a high ponytail, and the red highlights looked like streaks of blood in the sun. Her one-shoulder bag was slung across her torso, hitting the bag of her legs with every step.

She climbed the high steps of the school, pushing open the heavy door, and entering. The school wasn't anything speacial. Pictures of people long dead hung on the walls, with mustaces painted over the glass covering them. She smiled, turning away and going down one hallway. No one seemed to be in school, and she was just readying herself for the difficult task of finding her locker when she heard the quiet footsteps coming from somewhere close by. She turned down the nearest hallway, almost colliding with a girl a lot shorter then her.

Both of them gasped, stepping away, and Sango stared down into the soft green eyes of the shorter girl.

"I'm sorry" she stuttered out, an appologetic smile curving her pale lips. "I'm Sango, just transfered here. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of my locker?" she asked, eyes hopeful.

The shorter girl blinked, and nodded slowly, a small smile making its appearance. She took the paper out of Sango's hands, and looked over the words. She looked up at the taller girl, and motioned to follow. "Your locker is close to mine, come on I'll show you."

Sango smiled and followed the shorter girl. "I was wondering," she started, glancing at the floor before looking back at the girl in front of her. "since I'm new here, would you mind if I ate lunch with you?" she looked at the girl's face, not registering the emotions flickering in her eyes. "I don't know anyone else." She added quickly.

She did want to start over in this school. But she didn't want to do it alone. Plus, in her old school, when she asked someone to help her find her locker on the first day, most of them laughed and walked away. It's rare to find a helpful person around. Plus, there was a strange aura around the girl that made her want to stick around.

The other girl nodded, her voice low when she said "We have the same class before lunch, we'll meet up after it's over." She flashed the other girl a smile before stopping in front of a bright red locker. "We're here." She said, moving a few steps over, and opening her own locker.

Sango looked around, noticing that the part of the school seemed mostly unused. She smiled. Perfect.

She looked at the shorter girl beside her, and was surprized to find her staring back.

"By the way, I'm Kagome."


End file.
